


Imperative

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the ds_flashfiction First Line challenge.  The first line is taken from sprat's <a href="http://crocolanthus.com/edge.htm">Edge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperative

Roll. Hit the floor hard and get out of the way. Get behind the stack of crates and hope they're solid enough to stop a bullet. Check if your partner's found cover. Remember he's not Superman, whatever he acts like.

Fumble for your glasses. Put them on. Edge around the far side of the crate. Yank back when the antsy one fires off another round. Make a guess about the layout of the warehouse - you're pinned down, but most likely so are they. Wait for back up. Ask yourself how long it's been since you called in.

Look to your partner. Worry about the considering look he's got going.

Catch his eye. Shake your head.

Read his hand signal: he has a plan. Shake your head again _emphatically_.

Accept that you'll be ignored. Lay down the cover fire. Play the goddamn distraction. Feel your heart pounding in your throat as the two of you bring the number of bad guys down to three, two, one. Race to his last known location. Find him shaking out his fist but otherwise unharmed. Secure the suspects. Listen to the approaching sirens.

Realize that you could kill him or kiss him.

Decide.


End file.
